Mesopotamia's Revenge
by Echiko
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 IS UP)This is a fic for LimexOtaru. When Otaru has been getting some strange dreams, Otaru has to leave Lime and the others! What happens after...? (R+R! PLEAZE!!!!!!)
1. Dreams

Mesopotamia's Revenge  
  
By: Echiko  
  
Date: 4/3/02  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T own Saber Marionette J.  
  
Chapter 1: Dream #1  
  
After Lime and the others were sent back, Otaru has been having some strange dreams...  
  
~Dream:  
  
Otaru is standing outside a park and a voice echoes in his head.  
  
The voice said, "It's not fair! Not fair! Not fair! NOT FAIR! Why can't she and you guys understand me?! She and you are the same...WHY?!"  
  
Otaru trembles and holds head. Otaru exclaims, "Stop...stop it! What?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" ~  
  
Otaru's eyes opens suddenly finding Lime sitting down beside him.  
  
Lime whispers, "Otaru...you were yelling and sweating a lot...Are you ok?"  
  
Otaru sits up and wipes his sweat and looks at Lime. Otaru slowly says, "Yah...Just an odd dream...I'm all right. Really...You can go back to sleep..."  
  
Lime puts on a worried face but listens to Otaru and heads back to her bed. Lime snuggles back in and continues to stare through the doors she left opened at Otaru. Otaru lies down slowly and thinks hard of what the dream meant. Otaru thinks, "What did I do...? Have I hurt anybody? What did I do...?"  
  
Later, when everyone was wide and awake for breakfast, Cherry shouted, "Everyone! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Otaru walks into the dining room. "Hai! Cherry this is a delicacy!" Otaru smiles.  
  
Pieces of fried fish were set on the table for each of them.  
  
"AHA!! Otaru-sama! As long as you like it..." Cherry holds her face and blushes.  
  
"Eh…?" Otaru lifts an eyebrow.  
  
Bloodberry walks in and hugs Otaru. She says, "Ne...Otaruuuu!!! Want some sake? I just went to buy 3 more bottles this morning with my allowance!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Otaru stands up and pounds his hands on the table, knocking Bloodberry onto the floor.  
  
"What?" Bloodberry questions.  
  
"You're hopeless..." Otaru sighs.  
  
Lime walks into the room and starts off her day with her normal phrase. "Hao! Good morning!" Lime looks around and tilts her head to one side. "Bloodberry, why are you laying on the floor? Otaru, why do you look so angry? Cherry, why are you acting so funny?"  
  
"Oh! Hi kid! Otaru is just giving me my normal everyday lecture." Bloodberry winks.  
  
"NORMAL EVERDAY LECTURE?! What?!" Otaru exclaims.  
  
Cherry mumbles aloud, "L-Lime! W-What does "acting so funny" suppose to mean?! Anyway, your food is getting c---." Cherry hears Lime's sloppy table manners. "Nevermind..." A huge sweatdrop drops on top of her head.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the floor seems to open and Hanagata popped up. "Ah! OTARU-KUUUNNNN!! Good morning! Let's start off our day with---."  
  
Cherry and Bloodberry gives him an evil glare.  
  
Hanagata sinks down. Cherry takes out a pan and Bloodberry takes out a bat and swings them towards Hanagata. Hanagata flies into the sky.  
  
"Why am I always thrown out?!" Hanagata cries out.  
  
Lime hands Cherry her bowl. "Seconds please! Oi, Cherry seconds! Oh, is that Hana-chan?" Lime stare off at the hardly able to see Hanagata flying in the sky.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Cherry says while piling Lime's bowl with 3 scoops of rice.  
  
"Ok, I'm done! I'll be off to work now! See you all later!" Otaru then runs out of the room and is gone.  
  
Lime thinks to herself if that odd dream Otaru mentioned that morning affected him somehow.  
  
After Otaru came back, he headed straight for bed. The door slides open and Cherry asks, "Otaru-sama, dinners ready. Won't you come and join us?" Cherry walks towards Otaru lying on top of his bed.  
  
"Ah...I ate out. A friend of mine invited me and I couldn't say no, so I ate with them. Sorry Cherry...I know you work very hard towards everyday's meals..."  
  
Cherry blushes and shakes her head. "N-No Otaru-sama! It's alright! I- I mean. Um..." Cherry kneels down. "I mean...I understand why you can't say no. It's really ok..." Cherry gets up and helps Otaru cover him with a blanket. "Just get some rest. Goodnight..." Cherry slides the door close slowly and walks toward the dining room.  
  
"Cherry? Where's Otaru?" Bloodberry asks.  
  
Cherry sits down and told Lime and Bloodberry why.  
  
Lime whimpers, "Otaru...It's not the same without you eating with us..."  
  
Bloodberry's eyebrows drop. "Hmm…" 


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2 : The Visit  
  
  
  
Later, when everyone was in bed, Otaru seemed to have another of his odd dreams...  
  
~Dream:  
  
Otaru stands in the plains. He seems like he is by himself, until he sees a woman figure was standing in the rain, seeming to be talking to the sky. The girl seems so sad. Her eyes are full of gloominess. Otaru can't tell whether this girl was one of those marionettes or an actual real human woman. His thought is suddenly interrupted when he hears the woman crying out loud.  
  
"I don't know! I can't accept your love..." The woman falls to her kneels and sobs.  
  
A voice from the sky says, "Why?! You created my emotions! The emotion love is what you gave to me! It's...it's because I LOVE you...WHY?!" ~  
  
Otaru, again, wakes up all sweaty and hot. He turns to his side and spots Bloodberry watching him. "B-Bloodberry? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you moving around alot so I thought I could come over and check up on you. You were definitely thinking of something complicated..." Bloodberry crossed her arms and legs and lies on the wall. She looks up towards the ceiling.  
  
Otaru turns to the opposite side of where Bloodberry was. "Bloodberry, it's ok. It's just one of those times when I accidentally ate something bad so...I just have this dream. It's ok. Don't worry. I will be ok. Goodnight Bloodberry..."  
  
Bloodberry turns to Otaru and says, "Are you...well...ok...Goodnight..." Bloodberry walks back to her room and slides the door close slowly.  
  
"Why am I having all these odd dreams?" Otaru considers after Bloodberry left.  
  
After breakfast, Lime came rushing into the apartment. Plus her normal clumsiness, Lime breaks the door down. "WAI WAI!!! OTARU! OTARU! NE NE! I GOT A LETTER FROM LORELEI!"  
  
Otaru stares up from working on his umbrellas. "Heh??? Lime...can you come in without breaking the door down for once?"  
  
"Eh?" Lime turns around and looks at the door lying on the floor. Lime turns to Otaru and rubs her head. "Eh...gomen, gomen..."  
  
"So...what's this letter from Lorelei all about?" Otaru stands up and takes the letter Lime is holding.  
  
"I have no idea...I didn't even read it yet..." Lime latches onto Otaru's arm. "Neee...Otaru? If she asks you to go over, can only meee come with you? Bloodberry and Cherry went to help other people load things. I had to be left out...PLEASSSEEE?"  
  
"Well, this letter is definitely an invitation..." Otaru tilts his face and puts his hand on Lime's head. Otaru gave Lime a wide smile. "Sure...since the others aren't here, mind as well you come huh?"  
  
" WAI!!! Arigatou! Otaru Dai Suki!!" Lime holds Otaru's arm harder.  
  
"AH! L-Lime! THAT HURTS!" Otaru screamed.  
  
Lime lets Otaru's arm go and watches it dangling loosely. "Oops..."  
  
At the Castle Lime and Otaru were sitting on a table waiting for Lorelei to come out. Finally, Lorelei walks out and greets them. "Arigatou, Otaru. I really appreciate you coming here." Lorelei pulls out a chair and sits down.  
  
"Hi! Lorelei, what is it that you want to talk about?" Otaru cross his arms.  
  
Lorelei focuses at Lime and says, "Lime, is it ok for me and Otaru to talk alone? Is it ok?"  
  
Lime gives Lorelei a big and wide smile. "Of course Lorelei! But don't take too long! Nothing can keep me away from my Otaru!" Lime jumps off into a nearby garden and starts making a flower ring.  
  
Otaru and Lorelei grin and then stares at each other. "So, what is it?" Otaru started.  
  
Lorelei looked down at her hands on her knees. "It's hard to explain. I don' t know why...but I had these really odd dreams—."  
  
"Dreams?!" Otaru interrupts.  
  
Lorelei looks up at Otaru and continues, "Yes, one of them had you in it. You were frustrated by a voice from the sky. Another had me in it. I was crying and sobbing about not accepting the sky's love? I wasn't quite sure myself what this is all about..."  
  
Otaru places his hand on his chin. "I had the exact same dream..."  
  
"Really?" Lorelei asks.  
  
"Uh-huh..."Otaru nodded. "Lorelei, did you come up with any conclusions?"  
  
Lorelei smiles and replies, "As a matter in fact, yes. I thought of what kind of voice would come from the sky and I came up with Mesopotamia. Although the dream of Mesopotamia telling you about not being fair, I'm still not clear. The dream where the Mesopotamia was angry with me is already clear. He's angry at me for not staying with him."  
  
Otaru's eyebrows drop. "I though the Mesopotamia was destroyed? Or it suicide."  
  
"Apparently not...I checked and there was a bit of energy still surging through that system. It is still alive. Not full functional though." Lorelei looks down again. "Otaru...call me stupid but...I feel responsible for Mesopotamia. I created that system but because that I created it, Mesopotamia suffered. I think I should go there and fix him!"  
  
Otaru stood up and shouts, "That's absolutely crazy!!"  
  
Lorelei flinches. "Otaru! It's right! I have to go there! It's my fault that Mesopotamia had to suffer! Think if Lime and the others had to leave you!" Otaru stares at Lime making flower rings. Lorelei said calmly, "If they left you…how would you feel?"  
  
Otaru looks down. "I understand...But I'm coming with you! If that Mesopotamia gets you-"  
  
"I know Otaru..." Lorelei sighs.  
  
"Ne! You guys done?! I made five flower rings already! Lorelei! Have one!" Lime throws Lorelei a flower ring. Lorelei catches it and smiles.  
  
"Thank you Lime! It's very pretty! Oh! Even better! It's Lorelei flowers!" Otaru stares down at the flower ring and some how they cheer him up.  
  
Otaru cup his hand around his mouth and shouts, "Oi! Lime! May I have one?!"  
  
Lime gives Otaru a huge smile and winks. Lime tosses Otaru a flower ring.  
  
"Here you go! The other three are for Cherry, Bloodberry, and me! Hehehehe..."  
  
Otaru smiles. "Lorelei, when is the trip? I have to tell Lime and the others."  
  
Lorelei stands up and gives Otaru a pat on the back. "Thank you for coming with me. I believe I will leave tomorrow!" Lorelei tilts her head to one side. "Daijoubu, they'll understand."  
  
"Arigatou, Lorelei. See you again after tomorrow! Come on Lime! Let's go home!" Otaru walks towards Lime.  
  
"AA! Ok Otaru! Help me hold on of the flower rings!" Lime hand Otaru a flower ring.  
  
"Sure." Otaru takes it and heads to the exit.  
  
Back at the apartment, Otaru opens the door. "I'm home!"  
  
Cherry runs out from a room and hugs Otaru. "AH! Otaru-sama, where'd you go?! I was so worried!" Otaru drops the flower ring.  
  
"A-ah! Cherry let go! Come on." Otaru tries to yanks lightly on Cherry's kimono.  
  
Lime picks up the flower ring that Otaru dropped and hands it to Otaru. Lime grabs Cherry and puffs her face up and yanks harder than Otaru on Cherry's kimono. "CHERRY! Otaru is mine!"  
  
Bloodberry dashes out of the room and accidentally knocks Cherry and Lime on the floor. "Otaru! I was so worried! How can you go somewhere without me?!" Bloodberry hugs Otaru.  
  
"I-I went to the castle. Let go Bloodberry...!" Otaru peels Bloodberry off and she fell down on the floor too. "You guys, I have to announce something."  
  
All three of them stares at each other and looks back at Otaru. They stand up and heads for the room Otaru is going to. They sit down and wait for Otaru's announcement. Otaru put the flower ring Lime gave him on the table. "Oh yeah! Bloodberry! Cherry! These are for you! I forgot..." Lime hands Bloodberry and Cherry their flower rings.  
  
"Arigatou kid!" Bloodberry winks back.  
  
"Arigatou Lime! I like it!" Cherry giggles.  
  
"Ok, back to what I was about to say. Well..." Otaru starts explaining what has been happening and where and when he will leave.  
  
"Umm..." was all that the three marionettes had to say. The silence was broken by Cherry's voice. "You won't be gone too long right?"  
  
"Probably not..." Otaru answers.  
  
Hanagata suddenly pops out of nowhere and says, " Sona...Otaru- kun...You will miss me right...?"  
  
"No..." Otaru complains.  
  
"That sounds cruel..." Hanagata bites on a piece of cloth.  
  
Bloodberry decides to cheer things up and said, "We can come though right?"  
  
Otaru tries to sound cheerful and Otaru looks everyone and replies," N-No! It's really not a dangerous trip. You can all stay here! Really, you girls worry too much. "  
  
"No! Otaru-sama! I don' t want you to go!" Cherry exclaimed. "If it's not dangerous, then why can't we go?"  
  
"That's right Cherry! Otaru-kun!" Hanagata holds Otaru's hand. "She's correct for once. At least let me come!"  
  
"NO!" Otaru whacks Hanagata's hand and faced Lime and the others. "Stay on Terra II and enjoy life! It's not like we'll never meet again or something! PLEASE! Don't make it hard. Lorelei needs to get there. I know I can't stop her. But I have to go with her. What happens if Mesopotamia screws up again? You guys have to stay here this time! If something happens...then you come help! Really it's not all that bad!"  
  
"O-Otaru-kun..." Hanagata rubs his hand and stares at Otaru.  
  
All three of them look down after the lecture. Lime's innocent voice broke the silence. "Otaru...C-Come back safely then..." Lime makes a puppy face.  
  
"Hai...Lime's right...have a good trip tomorrow then. We'll be waiting down on ground..." Bloodberry looked down again.  
  
Cherry looks to the right She says, "I still don' t quite want to...b- but I know this is important..."  
  
"Y-Yah...I guess so..." Otaru tries to sound like everything is ok. Deeply in Lime's heart, she wanted to disagree. Bloodberry and Cherry had the same thought.  
  
When it was time for bed, Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry sat in Otaru's room for a while.  
  
"Why aren't you guys going to your room?" Otaru questions them.  
  
"B-Because tomorrow..." Lime could only reply.  
  
Otaru could only smile. He walked over and gave them all a big hug. "Ok, get your beds over here. I don' t want you girls awake all night. Just stay here..."  
  
Bloodberry could only hug Otaru and "peck" him on the cheek. "Arigatou Otaru." For some reason, Cherry and Lime didn't mind this time. Probably because they knew Bloodberry needs a "good-bye' kiss for tomorrow.  
  
When it was time to sleep, Otaru didn't have a dream. He slept peacefully. He doesn't know...but Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry was awake all night. They were staring at him through out the night... 


End file.
